marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-199999)
Dr. Donald Blake, God of Thunder, Lord of Thunder, Point Break, The Mighty Thor, Thunder. Pirate Angel | EditorialNames = Thor: God of Thunder | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians, , ally of Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakandans; former ally of White Wolf, | Relatives = Bor (grandfather, deceased); Odin (father, deceased); Frigga (mother, deceased); Hela (sister, deceased); Loki (adoptive brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, New York; formerly Statesman; Asgard; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (left eye) Brown (right eye) | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic eye | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, God of Thunder, King of Asgard, and All-Father; former Prince of Asgard | Education = Unspecified formal Asgardian education | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Ashley Miller; Don Payne; Zack Stentz | First = | Quotation = I would rather be a good man than a great king. | Speaker = Thor | QuoteSource = Thor: The Dark World | HistoryText = Thor Odinson is a member of an extraterrestrial race known as the Asgardians, and a prince of Asgard, long thought of as the God of Thunder by the people of northern Europe. Early Life Thor grew up side by side with his younger brother Loki (whom he did not know was adopted). Thor and Loki were brought up by stories told to them by their father, Odin, about the past, especially the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The young Thor seemed especially eager to show his father that he wanted to be a great warrior in the image of Odin when concerning the Jotuns. He said, "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." Revenge on the Jotuns Odin decided to proclaim Thor his heir to the throne of Asgard as he was about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor reveled in the ceremony and underwent the passage of becoming king from Odin. As Odin was about to name Thor as king, he sensed that Jotuns had infiltrated Asgard, and entered Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki went to the vault to find the Jotuns slain by the Destroyer. Thor wanted to go to Jotunheim and make the giants pay for trespassing into Asgard, but Odin rejected his son's brash reaction. In their quarters, Thor began throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinced him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrived. Thor announced they were going to Jotunheim and that he would lead them to victory. They traveled to the Bifrost and sought passage to Jotunheim by asking Heimdall's permission. Heimdall granted it and sent them to Jotunheim, but told them that if they got into trouble, he would not grant them return passage. In Jotunheim, Thor led the warriors to King Laufey's chamber, where Laufey warned them to leave while he still allowed them. Before Loki could guide his brother away, one of the giants provoked Thor, inciting the Asgardian to battle. Thor's friends were drawn into the conflict themselves, and before long, Fandral was struck. Loki warned Thor that their party must retreat, and Thor told them to get out of there while he fought on. Thor caught up with his friends at the Bifrost, only to be surrounded by Laufey and his army. Before the giants could renew their attack, Odin arrived and warned Laufey to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey retorted that war had begun and surged forward with his force. Odin chose that moment for the Asgardians to withdraw, and had Heimdall return them home. Back in the observatory, Thor told his friends to take Fandral to the Healing Room. Odin then chastised Thor for his reckless actions, saying that they were not the actions of a king, but a warrior. Odin was alarmed that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war. In the heat of the argument, Thor told Odin that he was an old fool. Realizing Thor was not mature enough to rule Asgard, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and sent him to Earth through the Bifrost. Odin then placed an enchantment on Mjolnir, allowing only the worthy to wield it, and sent it through the Bifrost as well. Banished Thor arrived to Earth through a wormhole created by the Bifrost, which was being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig, and their intern Darcy Lewis. Thor collided with their van. He rose from the collision and with a dawning awareness of where he was, he began shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The humans believed Thor to be crazy, and when he advanced on Darcy, she reacted in fear, shooting him with a taser. Thor awoke in a hospital with a doctor over him. Unaware of his surroundings and misunderstanding the doctor's intention to take a blood sample, Thor attacked the hospital staff and security guards before being sedated. He awoke again to find himself strapped down, but managed to squeeze out of the restraints and headed for the exit before being hit again by Jane's van. Jane, Erik and Darcy took him back to their lab where Jane gave him some clothes. The scientists took Thor to a local diner where he ate plenty food. He smashed his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane told him that if he wanted another, he should ask nicely, giving Thor his first lesson in humble etiquette. Thor soon overheard some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realized it was Mjolnir and asked for directions. He said goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and began to walk to Mjolnir. Realizing it was too far for his mortal body, he went to the local pet store for a horse. He left unsatisfied to see Jane again, who offered him a lift. Jane told him that S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen all of her research, and Thor promised to tell her everything she wanted to know about the wormholes when he reclaimed what was his. They arrived at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaked in and took down a guard before being noticed, and then began fighting his way to Mjolnir. Finally at Mjolnir, Thor rejoiced before gripping his mighty hammer. Since he was not worthy, however, Thor could not lift Mjolnir. Finally grasping his predicament, Thor yelled angrily at the sky before falling to his knees in despair. He was then taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but did not respond to any questions. Loki arrived in front of him to tell him that Odin was dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returned to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then arrived and told S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor was their colleague who was drunk. Agent Coulson let him go so that he could follow them. Thor and Selvig went for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess led to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor took a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane went to the roof of the research center and gazed at the stars and Thor began to tell Jane about the Nine Realms and Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life, before watching over her as she sleeps. Worthy The next day Thor's attitude had taken a change for the better. He made breakfast with Jane when they were interrupted by Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor rejoiced to see them, before they informed him that Odin was alive and that Loki was king. The reunion was interrupted when they witnessed a disturbance in the distance caused by the arrival of the Destroyer. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy began to evacuate the town as Sif and the Warriors Three formulated a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer began attacking the town, destroyed everything in its path, and fought off the Asgardians. Thor told his friends to fall back and that he had a plan. He approached the Destroyer and spoke to Loki through it. He told his brother that he was sorry but that he could not allow Loki to kill the innocent people, instead offering himself. Loki seemingly relented before using the Destroyer to land a blow that would prove fatal to Thor in his weakened form. Jane came to the dying Thor's aid, and sat with him before he died. In his willingness to sacrifice himself for others, Thor had proven himself once again worthy to lift Mjolnir. The hammer then flew to his hand, whereupon he was restored him to his full power with his injuries fully healed. Refreshed, he battered the Destroyer to oblivion. He reunited with Jane and then turned to the Agent Coulson, who arrived on the scene, and promised allegiance but only if Coulsn returned Jane's research. He then took Jane to the Bifrost site. Return to Asgard Initially, Heimdall failed to respond, but he eventually answered and granted the Asgardians' return. Thor flew to Odin's chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki, who was shocked to see him. After a brief verbal exchange, Loki sent Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and headed to the Bifrost where he began the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flew after him and confronted him again, this time restraining Loki by placing Mjolnir on top of him. He tried to disengage the Bifrost, but it was too far gone to stop. Reluctant to destroy the Bifrost and sever the connection to Jane, Thor nevertheless summoned Mjolnir to him and struck the bridge, denying himself his love in order to save a world. The bridge shattered under his blows, and sent both Thor and Loki tumbling over the side. Thor caught Loki, and was himself caught by Odin, freshly awoken from his Odinsleep. Loki asserted that he had done it all for Odin before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrated, Thor went to see his father, and told him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he had a lot to learn from Odin. He then went to see Heimdall, asking if there was any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall told him there was always hope. Thor asked what Jane was doing and Heimdall replied that she was looking for him. Upon hearing this news, Thor smiled. Return to Earth When Loki was revealed to be alive on Earth and seeking the Tesseract, Thor was sent after him with the help of Odin's mastery over dark energy. On arrival, he broke his brother out of confinement from the Quinjet transporting him to a more secure location. Iron Man and Captain America, who had both been guarding Loki on the trip, intervened in the extraction. After a lengthy battle between Thor and Iron Man, Captain America convinced Thor to accompany them back to their base with Loki still as their prisoner. Loki was put in custody on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airborne Gelicarrier. While there, Coulson briefed him that Jane was moved to safety. Thor was convinced that Loki was up to something. However, despite his suspicions, he still could not derive the full extent of Loki's scheme, and admitted as much in response to Nick Fury's questions. Tensions soon rose between Thor and his new allies in the wake of Loki's frequent goading and Stark's investigation into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s actions. While arguments flared into open dispute, Loki's small force sprang the trickster's trap and attacked the helicarrier. The fight went badly for the group, with Thor having to fend off the Hulk's rampage, and then watching helplessly as Loki stabbed Coulson through the heart. Having been duped into entering Loki's cage himself, Thor suffered further indignity when Loki triggered the release mechanism and sent him plummeting to the ground far below. Although he escaped the confines of the capsule moments before the point of impact, Thor had been squarely beaten and made no immediate effort to return to the conflict. Battle of New York After Thor used Mjolnir to fully restore himself to a battle-ready state, he headed to Stark Tower in New York to confront Loki. There he tried to convince his brother stop his mad scheme, but instead Loki rejected his pleas and opened a portal above New York City, opening the way for the Chitauri invasion force. The pair fought, and although Thor had the upper hand in a test of battle prowess, Loki stabbed him deeply during the fight, allowing himself time to escape. Thor joined Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye on the streets below shortly thereafter, and the quartet was soon further expanded by the arrivals of Stark and Dr. Banner in human form. Together for the first time, the Avengers fought as a team, with Thor's efforts focused on the portal and leviathans. After Loki and his Chitauri army were defeated, Thor used the Tesseract to teleport himself and Loki back to Asgard, wishing farewell to his fellow Avengers. Pacification of the Nine Realms Over the course of the next year, Thor was embroiled in a multi-realm war, of which the Battle of New York played a small part. The Asgardians had been trapped by the destruction of the Bifrost, and many of the worlds they protected had descended into chaos, but with the Bifrost repaired, Thor and the other Asgardians were once again free to travel and restore order. A group of invaders called the Marauders had started a war across the Nine Realms. Accompanied by Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor fought a remaining bastion of Marauders on Vanaheim. As the battle continued to go on, Thor and Sif fought side by side and saved each other's lives. A Kronan member of the Marauders appeared from the woods and challenged Thor to combat. Thor jokingly accepted its surrender. Before the Kronan could attacked, Thor simply used Mjolnir to deliver a powerful crushing blow to the Kronan, which resulted in the surrender of the Marauders. After the surrender and defeat of the Marauders, the people of Vanaheim recovered from the war and returned to their homes. Thor spoke to Hogun, and said that he could stay with his people. Thor then left Vanaheim by using the Bifrost. Although his friends were in a celebratory mood after their final victory in Vanaheim, Thor himself remained sullen in the wake of his long separation from Jane Foster. Reunited with Jane Foster thumb|right|Thor reunited with Jane. Dejection turned to worry when Heimdall reported that he could no longer see her, and Thor took his leave to investigate. On arrival, Thor found Jane relatively safe after investigating freak gravitational phenomena in London, but her situation became dire when a police officer attempted to arrest her. The Aether, a primordial force that had taken up residence within her during his brief absence from Midgard, lashed out at the man, and Thor was left with little choice but to extract her from further danger before more harm could be done. Bringing Jane to Asgard, Thor led her to the city's physicians to find out what had happened to her. They could do little, but intrigued, Odin himself looked into the matter and soon deduced the the gravity of the situation presented by the Aether. Despite his knowledge of the subject, Odin was equally at a loss to providing a means of removing the Aether from Jane. When Malekith invaded Asgard, Thor flew into the Asgardian Prison, and told them to return to their cells for no further harm to come their way. The prisoners refused, so Thor, accompanied by the Warriors Three, battled the prisoners. After defeating the prisoners, Thor felt the shake of the ground when Malekith's ship landed at the Great Hall. When he arrived to help his people to defeat the Dark Elves, he also witnessed his mother, Frigga, fall down on the ground after being stabbed by Kurse. Angered, Thor struck Malekith with lightning, which resulted in half of Malekith's face being burnt. Thor was unable to capture the two Dark Elves. He and Odin were left to mourn the death of Frigga. The Dark World The following day, Thor devised a plan to defeat Malekith: he would follow Malekith to Svartalfheim, force him to separate the Aether from Jane, and then destroy it himself. Odin rejected this plan, not wanting any more casualties, and because he knew that the Aether was indestructible. Thor's friends decided to help however, even if it meant committing treason. With the Bifrost closed to prevent Thor from using it, they devised a plan to break Loki out of his prison in order to use his knowledge of hidden paths between worlds instead. After a daring escape, Thor and Loki reached Svartalfheim in a commandeered stealth ship left behind by the elves, while Jane, who was also with them, slipped into unconsciousness. When the pair reached Malekith, Loki tricked the elves into believing that he had severed Thor's hand and then turned Jane over to them. Malekith proceeded to extract the Aether from her, but when the brothers dropped their ruse so that Thor could destroy it, Malekith absorbed it into himself instead. During the ensuing battle, the brothers fought Kurse together, but Loki was dealt a grievous blow in the process of delivering his final attack. Thor went to his dying brother's side after the fight and promised to tell Odin that Loki had died a hero. After the apparent death of Loki, Thor and Jane found and entered a cave. As they continued to go further in the cave, they were transported back into London. When Thor and Jane Foster arrived on Earth, the Nine Worlds were almost aligned due to the Convergence and Malekith and his army had landed in Greenwich. Thor arrived and intercepted the arrival of Malekith. Thor fought Malekith. Their fight had took them in different worlds. Thor was able to defeat Malekith and his army by striking Malekith with Erik Selvig's teleportation devices. When the dust settled, Thor and the other Asgardians reclaimed the Aether from the wreck of Malekith's ship in Svartalfheim. Rejecting the Throne Duty-bound as Asgard's protector, and needing to face up to his treasonous actions, Thor was forced to leave his love and return to Asgard again. However, instead of returning to another stern dressing down, he found that his actions had earned him a pardon and also a further gift. He requested that he be allowed to return to Jane. In light of the boldness of the request, he also offered to hand over Mjolnir, but Odin quietly refused it before letting him go. Thor returned to Midgard and Jane shortly thereafter for a lasting stay. Loki's Sceptre After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki's sceptre fell into the hands of Hydra. The threat it posed drew the Avengers back together in a desperate worldwide hunt, and after many months they tracked it to a Hydra research facility in Sokovia, where they launched an all out assault to recover it. Thor himself beat back scores of Hydra soldiers while Stark made his way into the base and recovered their prize. On the trip home he consented to allow Stark three days to explore the sceptre's secrets before Thor took it to a safer housing in Asgard. With the mission concluded, the Avengers returned to Stark Tower for a night of revelry with their friends. Thor traded banter with the others, and shared around a few small doses of heavily aged Asgardian liquor, before retiring with his closest Midgard friends to a more close-knit setting once most of the party guests had gone. A game of testing his friends' worthiness to lift Mjolnir was ended by the surprise interruption of one of Stark's Iron Legion robots. It transpired that Stark's experimentation with the sceptre had caused an artificial personality to awaken within them, and after the lone unit confirmed itself to be a result of Stark's Ultron program, several more burst in and attacked the group. The Avengers and their friends drove the robots back, but not before one of the Iron Legion made off with the sceptre during the confusion. Thor gave chase alone, but lost the trail soon after, and promptly turned on Stark demanding to know why he had created such a thing, to which Stark pointed out that they needed a way to deal with threats on the scale of the Chitauri. The Vision The Avengers traced Ultron's movements to a salvage yard on the coast of Africa, but when they arrived they found that Ultron had already beaten them there. Thor stood firm with Iron Man and Captain America against Ultron and the robot's two enhanced human allies, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff whom the Avengers had previously encountered in Sokovia. Again, Ultron attacked the group, and, again, Thor found himself beating back numerous humanoid robots. This time, however, he was also struck by the power of Wanda Maximoff, and with it, came a disturbing vision of Asgard and how his absence had failed its people. Trapped in his own nightmare, Thor was powerless to stop Ultron and the Maximoff twins escaping. Once they had recovered, the team allowed Hawkeye to convey them to what he referred to as a safehouse, but Thor remained troubled by his vision. He took his leave of the others and flew himself back to London to consult further with Dr. Selvig on the matter. He and Selvig then sought out a legendary pool, called the Well of Seeing, the waters of which could grant visions to those it accepted, and once immersed he saw that the sceptre was really a housing to conceal the Mind Stone, one of the legendary Infinity Stones. It was also revealed to him that the previously encountered Tesseract and Aether were Infinity Stones as well. He glimpsed the stones in conjunction with a new being, previously unknown to him, that had vivid red skin, and felt charged by a new purpose to seek out this individual. Thor rushed back to Stark Tower to find an argument in progress over the lifeless form of the red man cocooned in a metal cradle. The scientists, Stark and Banner, were arguing against Steve Rogers over the activation of the red artificial man, but Pietro Maximoff had already prevented this by disconnecting power from the cradle. Bursting in on them, Thor repowered the device with lighting from his hammer, and was thrown clear when the cradle burst open and the red android sprang forth. Thor held back the others as the android gazed upon the world for the first time, and in the discussion with it that followed, was surprised when it picked up Mjolnir and handed it to him. Taking a leaf from Thor's vision, the Avengers began referring to it as the Vision. The Avengers, with the Maximoff twins and the Vision, resolved to stop Ultron, and raced back to Sokovia where Ultron sought to create an extinction event by raising a huge portion of rock, with a large part of a city still on top of it, high into the sky and then slam it back to Earth. Thor fought many of Ultron's robot legion, and was successful in saving a number of people who had fallen from the airborne city. When Ultron was finally successful in bringing the city down, Thor followed Stark's instructions to blow the core, thereby destroying the plummeting rock, and everything on it, and dissipating the force it would have exerted on the world below. After Ultron's defeat, Thor returned with the others to the United States where the Avengers were building a new base to operate from. His visions of the Infinity Stones had given him reason to depart the team once more, to return to Asgard and find out more about why four of the six stones had been encountered in recent years, and to find out who might be behind their appearance. After telling Stark and Rogers about the Infinity Stones, and that the Stone of the Mind was probably safe with the Vision, Thor departed for Asgard. Quest for Odin Having broken up with Jane Foster at some stage, Thor continued his quest for the Infinity Stones, but eventually recognized that his search was futile. Turning his attention to tracking potential threats to Asgard, he realized that many of Asgard's old enemies were beginning to rally against Asgard, prompting him to investigate how Odin had allowed this to happen. Eventually making his way to the kingdom of Asgard's old enemy Surtur, Thor was able to defeat the powerful demon and take his crown back to Asgard. Upon his arrival, Thor was immediately concerned by the discovery that Heimdall had been replaced as keeper of the Bifrost by Skurge, and so he made his way straight to the palace to seek out his father for answers. There, he witnessed a play of Loki's death and a statue of his fallen brother while Odin lounged on the throne eating grapes, prompting him to realize that Loki had survived his apparent death and taken Odin's place. He then pressured Loki into revealing the fate of Odin, and discovered that Odin had been exiled on Earth. Returning to Earth to find Odin, Thor and Loki learned that the retirement home Loki placed Odin in had been demolished, and while the pair mulled over this new turn of events, Loki was suddenly mystically transported away, and a business card was left on the ground where he had been standing. Travelling to the address on the card, Thor met Doctor Stephen Strange, a practitioner of the mystic arts, and the one who had caused Loki's disappearance. Strange teleported Loki away because he deemed Loki a high-level threat to the planet, but Thor explained that he and Loki were only in town until they found Odin, prompting Strange to redirect them to Norway, where Odin was now residing. At Norway, The two brothers spoke with Odin, who warned them of an upcoming threat: his murderous firstborn daughter, Hela, the goddess of death, whose powers were linked to Asgard itself. Odin then died and vanished in a flash of light, leaving Thor and Loki alone to face Hela, who arrived a few moments later. Hela easily destroyed Mjolnir when Thor tried attacking her. Using the bifrost, Thor and Loki attempted to retreat back to Asgard, but Hela flung them to planet Sakaar before attacking Asgard herself. Contest of Champions On Sakaar, Thor was found by Scrapper 142, a Valkyrie, and was brought to her employer, the Grandmaster. Thor was then forced to fight in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, where other slaves like Korg and Miek were forced to fight. Thor was made to defeat the Grandmaster's champion in order to be set free. Thor soon discovered that the Grandmaster's champion was the Hulk, who had disappeared from Earth immediately after the battle with Ultron. Thor fought the Hulk and lost due to the Grandmaster's intervention. However, he gained the respect of the audience for the fight he put up. Thor eventually persuaded both the Hulk and Valkyrie to stop wasting their lives on Sakaar and to help him take back Asgard from Hela. The three started a revolution on the planet, with Korg and Miek leading the other gladiators. Thor reunited with Loki during the chaos and the brothers decided it was best that they go their separate ways. Loki tried betraying Thor and turning him over to the Grandmaster, but Thor was prepared for it and criticized Loki for his lack of growth. Thor left Loki on Sakaar and escaped with Valkyrie and Hulk to Asgard. Ragnarok Thor confronted Hela in order to distract her as the civilians escaped Asgard. Hela struck Thor on his right eye, blinding him. Thor then had a vision of Odin telling him Mjolnir wasn't the source of his power, which led Thor to strike back hard against Hela's army. Loki soon arrived with Korg, Miek, and an army of gladiators from Sakaar. Realizing that Hela was only growing stronger the longer she was on Asgard, Thor then decided to use Surtur's crown to summon the demon and set in motion Ragnarok. Surtur soon emerged and destroyed Asgard, seemingly killing Hela in the process. Thor and his friends fled, and the surviving Asgardians and gladiators were left homeless, drifting through deep space in a stolen starship. Thor decided to take the starship to Earth but, before they could arrive there, the starship was intercepted by Sanctuary II, the warship of Thanos. Sanctuary Attack Thanos, and his Black Order proceeded to slaughter half of the Asgardians present on the ship, before demanding they give him the Space Stone. Thanos tortured Thor using the Power Stone, but Thor was sure it was destroyed along with Asgard. However, Loki revealed the stone was in his possession in order to distract Thanos long enough for Hulk to attack. Thor watched helplessly as the Titan easily overpowered the Hulk and beat him into unconsciousness. Heimdall used dark energy to transport Hulk back to Earth before being killed by Corvus Glaive. After Thanos had retrieved the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Loki attempted to deceive Thanos into allying with him so that Loki could kill him, but Thanos saw through his ruse and strangled him to death before Thor's eyes. Enraged and devastated, Thor swore vengeance upon Thanos, who obliterated the Asgardian ship, which scattered Thor and the Asgardians' corpses into space. Guardians of the Galaxy After spending some undetermined time unconscious, Thor was eventually rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who were responding to the distress call put out by the Asgardians. After being woken by Mantis, Thor told the Guardians about what happened. Coincidentally, Thanos' daughter Gamora was one of the Guardians. They figured Thanos would retrieve the Reality Stone from the Collector, whom the Asgardians gave the Aether to after its containment, before heading to Earth to collect two other Infinity Stones. The Guardians' leader, Star-Lord, argued that they hunt Thanos down, but Thor felt it would be wiser to procure a weapon that could defeat Thanos prior to confronting him again. Thor set his sights on Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves, to forge himself a new hammer. Not wanting to pass an opportunity to see the realm of legends which had spawned numerous extremely powerful weapons, Rocket chose to accompany Thor, and brought Groot as well. The three encountered Eitri, the Dwarf King, who revealed that Thanos had wiped out all the dwarves, only sparing him in return for creating the Infinity Gauntlet. They managed to restart the forge themselves, and Thor held it open long enough for Eitri to forge the head of the Stormbreaker, which was completed when Groot offered his left arm as the handle. Invasion of Wakanda Now in possession of the power of the Bifrost, Thor returned to Earth accompanied by Rocket and Groot. They arrived in Wakanda, while a faction of the Avengers were repelling an invasion by the Black Order and the Outriders. His arrival turned the tide in the Avengers' favor. He massacred Thanos' army, obliterated several transport ships, and had a brief conversation with Steve Rogers before turning his attention to Thanos himself, who had, at last, recovered all six Infinity Stones. Before the Titan could activate the gauntlet, Thor ambushed him with a lightning blast and impaled him through the chest with Stormbreaker, grievously wounding him. Thor grabbed Thanos by the neck and repeated his earlier promise of vengeance while pushing the blade of the axe into Thanos' chest. Despite his injury, Thanos weakly taunted Thor for not aiming for his head, and activated the gauntlet before the latter could stop him. Thanos' plan for universal genocide unfolded before Thor's very eyes as people around him began to disintegrate. Thor himself was left alive, along with Rogers, Romanoff, Banner, Rocket, and War Machine. | Powers = Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians; however, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor also has extensive combat prowess learned through centuries of training and battlefield experience. Superhuman Strength: Even by Asgardian standards, Thor possesses vast physical strength, the full limits of which are not known. Typically in battle he will send opponents flying with a single blow, and has proven capable of outperforming a number of much larger opponents in tests of strength. With his bare hands he showed himself able to stagger the Hulk, and has overthrown a Leviathan with a single hammer blow. With a simple stroke of Mjolnir, Thor could easily destroy a Kronan, and during the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, Thor hit Hulk with sufficient force to send the later flying halfway across the arena, ripping through its walls in the process . Perhaps his most impressive show of strength came on Nidavellir, whilst attempting to restart the forge, he first hurled the pod that he, Rocket, and Groot had arrived in with great force, and served as an anchor secounds later, physically holding against the force necessary to move the giant rings encircling the neutron star. Invulnerability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bones are extremely dense and durable compared to that of humans, contributing to a proportionately greater mass and extreme physical durability. Thor can withstand impact trauma up to blows from the Hulk with little more than a bloodied nose. When stabbed in the ribs, he was able to remove the blade and fight on with minimal impairment while the wound healed. Thor was hit by a direct beam from Gungnir, showing no injury. He was struck several times by Algrim, with only a few cuts to his face. He has also fallen from great heights without sustaining lasting damage. . Thor also faced the full power of a neutron star for some time whilst forging Stormbreaker, and though it nearly killed him, he was able to heal instantaneously after grabbing on to his newly forged axe. Superhuman Speed: Thor as a Asgardian can move faster than even the finest human athlete regardless of his great size, building and body density. He displayed this power while fighting Hulk in the Helicarrier as he tackled the Hulk through the wall of the Helicarrier in a matter of second appearing as a blur. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, and his fitness is also greater than most other Asgardians. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. Notably during their many showdowns, Thor is usually the one to help his fellow Avengers back on their feet, showcasing little-to-no fatigue himself. Regenerative Healing Factor: Thor's injuries heal at a staggering rate. He has recovered from moderate penetration wounds to the abdomen in a matter of minutes, and has been able to stand recover quickly from heavy impact trauma, including blows from the Hulk and a high impact fall. With either Mjolnir or Stormbreaker in hand, his recovery has extended to complete bodily restoration after suffering mortal injuries. Thor's ability to heal is, however, unable to regenerate lost organs such as his eye. Superhuman Longevity: Thor has a lifespan far longer than that of a human being. While not truly immortal, he is known to be around 1500 years old, having said so to Rocket. Weather Control: Though Thor's relying on Mjölnir has caused a lack of practice, he is able to control weather without relying on Mjölnir. * Electrokinesis/Lightning: Thor is able to generate electricity from his body without relying on Mjölnir. A part of this ability is his ability to imbue electricity in certain items, an ability he used during his fight with Hela on Asgard minutes prior to its destruction where he electrified at least one of Hela's conjured swords by grabbing it and temporarily using it as a weapon. Flight: Thor is able to use Mjolnir with great force, that it could fly through the air at immense speeds. | Abilities = Honed Agility: Centuries spent perfecting the art of close quarters combat have kept Thor at peak levels of fitness, and ensure that his co-ordination and reflexes are maintained at peak levels. Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior with a high aptitude and mastery of close quarters combat. He is known to be cunning and intuitive in battle, and has a wealth of experience from numerous conflicts throughout the Nine Realms. Even with his power stripped from him, he was able to fight, and gain the advantage over, nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, prompting Agent Coulson to comment that he made the men, "some of the most highly trained soldiers in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops". During an emotional moment with Rocket, Thor told him that none had faced him in battle which he hadn't bested, to which Rocket pointed out Thanos had done just that, which prompted Thor to say he had fought and killed over 3000 beings during his long lifespan, and every single one whould rather see him dead. Master Hammer Fighter: After centuries of practice wielding Mjolnir, Thor is a master of short-handled mace combat. His technique involves wielding the hammer primarily by the handle to affect powerful close range blows, and sometimes by the strap to achieve a fluid series of cyclical motions more commonly employed with mixed actions where the hammer's other traits are used. His technique also extends to using the hammer as a thrown weapon, which he does frequently to strike targets beyond his reach. Swordsmanship: During his fight with Hela, Thor used one of her conjured swords with no difficulty. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Thor possesses vast physical strength, to which the exact limit is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Bifrost, Quinjet, and Stormbreaker; formerly Mjolnir | Weapons = Stormbreaker Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. Constructed of uru and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected blasts from the Destroyer and reflect a blast back into the Destroyer and several energy blasts from invading aliens. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: * Weather Control: Wielding Mjolnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Destroyer, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjolnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. :* Lightning: Thor's main weapon using Mjolnir is his lightning bolt. He summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, shot a lightning bolt at Iron Man that boosted his armor's power reserve to 475%. Thor shot a sustained lightning bolt at the portal of the Chitauri to ravage the reinforcements that were swarming through. * Material Transformation: By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjolnir, Thor's clothing was transformed into his battle armor. * Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's observatory in seconds. * Energy Projection: With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjolnir, Odin projected a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it from him and throwing him into the Bifrost. * Mystical Link: Mjolnir obeys Thor's commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjolnir will return to Thor whenever he throws it at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjolnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to reach him. * Worthiness Enchantment: Odin has ensured that only those who are deemed worthy may wield Mjolnir, and this test of worthiness effectively signals the worthiness to rule Asgard itself. The effect of this is that Mjolnir seems to be endlessly heavy to anyone who attempts to lift it, and it remains rooted to the spot if they try. Not even the Hulk with his vast strength can lift it, and attempts to use machinery to move it by avoiding direct contact are equally ineffective. Mjolnir's primary wielder is Thor, however Odin can also heft the hammer with ease. Steve Rogers has budged it slightly, and the Vision has also proven capable of both lifting the hammer, and wielding it in combat. After Mjolnir was destroyed by Hela, Thor soon learned from a conversation with Odin's spirit that his power was completely internalized while the hammer merely served as a means of channelling and controlling his energies. Sword: During his fight with Hela, he has used at least one of her conjured swords after electrifying it. }} | Notes = * Chris Hemsworth portrays Thor in the films Thor, Marvel's The Avengers, Thor: The Dark World, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers: Infinity War, and will reprise his role in the upcoming film Avengers: Endgame. }} He also provides voice-over work for Thor in the video game Thor: God of Thunder. A scene from Thor: Ragnarok featuring Hemsworth is in the mid-credits scene of the film Doctor Strange. ** Dakota Goyo portrays a younger version of the character in Thor. ** Luke Hemsworth, Chris' older brother, makes a cameo in Thor: Ragnarok as an Asgardian stage actor portraying Thor. * Thor is around 1500 years old. | Trivia = * Mjolnir was thought to have been forged in the heart of a dying star. Given the more scientific nature of Earth-199999, it may be composed of a white dwarf star matter. ** If anything like Stormbreaker, however, this phrasing could simply mean it is still Uru, whilst forged with the neutron star that forms the core of Nindavellir. * Unlike in the comics, where the worthiness enchantment rendered Thor powerless if he remained out of contact with Mjolnir for longer than a minute, Earth-199999 Thor appears to have no such weakness, retaining his strength even without the hammer, as shown when he engaged the Hulk in combat on the Helicarrier; having proven himself worthy of his power, Mjolnir now serves merely to increase his power rather than serving as the sole source of it. ** After the destruction of Mjolnir, Thor learned that his power was inherent while Mjolnir merely served as a means to channel and focus it until he was ready, allowing him to summon lightning on his own in battle against the Hulk and Hela. * During his formative years, Thor took the Flora colossi language as an elective course. This is how he can understand Groot. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Тор Одинсон (199999) pt-br:Thor Odinso (Terra-199999) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Odin Family Category:Thor Family Category:One Eye Category:Brown Eyes